Les surprises de GershwinTHECat
by Scriboulette
Summary: Recueil de traductions Sterek, des petites ficlettes douces et pleine de guimauve pour les fins de journée difficiles [Autorisation obtenue auprès de tout les auteurs]
1. Best Friends

_Fic traduite avec l'autorisation de son auteur: **the Discontented Winter** par **GershwinTHECat**  
_

 _Cet OS a été écrit suite à un prompt déposé dans la rubrique « submit » du tumblr de the Discontented Winter : Stiles et Derek ont cinq ans._

 _Il se retrouve ici à la demande de la traductrice_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Best Friends**

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que John Stilinski ne s'était pas réveillé face à Stiles déambulant tout nu dans la salle de séjour. Bon, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça. Il s'agit de Stiles, après tout. Mais ça faisait vraiment un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles courir partout tout nu ET lui arriver seulement à la taille.

« Stiles ? » demande John, bouche bée. Son fils âgé de dix-huit ans ne semble pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

« Papa ! » Stiles fonce sur ses genoux et ses petits pieds nus font crisser le cuir usé de la chaise. Bon sang, qu'il est petit ! John se passe les mains le long de son dos glacé et fixe d'un air impuissant par-dessus son épaule Scott qui vient de faire son apparition sur le seuil de la porte.

« Hum », dit Scott. « Alors il y a eu des sorcières…. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il fait vraiment sombre. Derek n'a pas peur de l'obscurité parce qu'il est un alpha et il n'a peur de RIEN. Il a des crocs et des yeux rouges et c'est lui qui est la chose la plus effrayante dans les ténèbres ! Il fait bien plus peur que le croquemitaine. Il fait les cent pas sur le parquet froid pendant un petit moment, faisant semblant de chasser, s'exerçant à grogner et faisant comme s'il combattait des méchants mais quand il a fini de traquer les méchants, il fait encore sombre et maintenant il a faim et il n'y a rien dans le réfrigérateur sauf quelques œufs et une espèce de poudre dans une boîte de conserve qui a un goût vraiment dégueulasse.

Le ventre de Derek gronde et il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger dans les placards. Parce qu'il n'est pas assez grand, il prend alors un tabouret et grimpe dessus. Il y a des trucs dans les placards mais Derek n'est pas encore capable de bien lire et il ne reconnaît aucune des marques indiquées sur les étiquettes. Aucun pot ne contient de beurre de cacahuètes, ça, c'est sûr. Peut-être que les alphas ne mangent pas de beurre de cacahuètes. Peut-être que les adultes non plus. Derek n'est pas vraiment sûr des règles qui régissent le monde des adultes. Il aimerait tant que sa maman soit là ! Le ventre de Derek lui fait mal et ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il a faim. C'est parce qu'il sait que c'est là qu'il est censé vivre sauf que dans cet endroit, tout lui est étranger, tout cloche. Il veut papa et maman. Il veut Laura. Il veut être assis à la table de la cuisine, gigoter des jambes pendant qu'il regarde , impatient, sa mère préparer le dîner. Cet espace froid, sombre, n'a rien à voir avec la maison de son enfance. Où est maman ? Il sait qu'il devrait s'en souvenir mais c'est vraiment, vraiment difficile. Et plus il reste debout dans l'obscurité, plus ça devient difficile. Et plus il se sent petit.

« Maman ? » chuchote-t-il dans les ténèbres.

« Maman ? » Personne ne lui répond.

Derek entend des gens qui se disputent pendant qu'ils montent les escaliers.

« Tu as laissé un ENFANT tout seul ? » demande un homme et il a l'air en colère.

« On parle de Derek, là ! » réplique un homme plus jeune. « Il nous a ordonné de lui foutre la paix et de le laisser seul ! »

Derek se baisse rapidement derrière le canapé et se cache. Il a la vague impression de se souvenir de ce gars plus jeune, une réminiscence floue qui remonte à autrefois. Et Derek lui a seulement dit de s'en aller et de le laisser seul. Par contre il n'a pas dit « foutre ». C'est un vilain mot. Ca ne fait rien de toute façon car le gars est occupé maintenant à calmer l'autre petit garçon qui bondit partout et crie, et c'est bizarre parce que Derek aurait aimé grogner pour intimer l'ordre au gamin de se tenir tranquille mais quand il a voulu essayer de le faire, le grondement d'alpha qui s'est échappé de sa bouche était un peu trop doux, un peu trop aigu…

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est aussi GRAND ? Et pourquoi sa veste est-elle aussi LARGE ?

La porte du loft émet un bruit de grincement lorsqu'elle s'ouvre sur ses gonds et Derek se couvre les oreilles avec ses mains. Quelqu'un allume la lumière et Derek se souvient qu'il est un alpha et qu'il n'a peur de rien. Il jette un coup d'œil , caché derrière le canapé.

Il y a un homme debout. Il est grand. Il porte un uniforme et un badge ET un pistolet. Il porte aussi sur le visage la même sorte de sourire que le père de Derek arbore lorsque Derek essaie de se montrer très courageux mais que ça ne marche pas vraiment. Peut-être que tous les papas sont comme ça, ils devinent tout , parce que cet homme doit être forcément le papa de quelqu'un. Le gamin de tout à l'heure observe Derek, dissimulé derrière les jambes de l'homme en uniforme. L'homme plus jeune – celui dont Derek se souvient – le regarde. Il a l'air très perturbé et inquiet. Derek essaie de se rappeler comment avoir l'air d'un alpha puissant mais sa veste de cuir est vraiment trop large et il a du mal à s'en débarrasser. Il essaie de grogner quand même.

L'homme en uniforme n'a pas l'air d'être très effrayé par son manège.

« Derek, je pense que tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi.

\- Vous êtes policier ? demande Derek, méfiant.

-Il est le shérif ! » crie l'autre petit garçon. Le shérif tapote affectueusement la tête de l'autre petit garçon. « Oui, je suis le shérif. » Derek réfléchit à tout ça pendant un instant puis s'avance.

"Vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver maman ? " Le shérif échange un regard avec l'homme avec lequel il se disputait pendant qu'il montait les escaliers. Puis il sourit de nouveau.

« Allons manger, fils, et ensuite on pourra tirer tout ça au clair, ok ? »

Il lui tend la main. « Ok », dit Derek et il s'avance pour prendre la main du shérif.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles est casse-pied et remuant et en plus il se coince un haricot dans la narine pendant le repas, comme s'il était un bébé idiot et stupide ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il parle beaucoup aussi. Il ne se tait jamais, même quand son père l'aide à extraire le haricot de son nez. Ils mangent de la crème glacée au dessert et ensuite le shérif leur fait prendre un bain pour qu'ils puissent se laver parce qu'ils se sont mis de la glace partout. Stiles est un vrai casse-pied mais il fait à Derek une barbe en mousse la plus chouette du monde et ensuite il éclate de rire.

Derek grimpe dans le lit de Stiles, s'y installe et le père de Stiles leur raconte une histoire et le seul moment où Stiles se tait, c'est lorsqu'il s'endort enfin, le visage collé dans son oreiller, comme s'il l'embrassait.

Dans la matinée, le père de Stiles les assied tous les deux à la table de la cuisine et leur demande s'ils se souviennent de ce qu'il s'est passé. Derek se rappelle vaguement être sorti dans les bois la nuit mais il n'est pas sûr parce que sa maman lui a dit qu'il ne devait pas suivre des inconnus et Derek pense que les gens de la veille étaient des inconnus. Stiles dit qu'il se souvient des feux d'artifice. Il claque des mains et fait des bruits de feux d'artifice avec sa bouche.

« Où est ma maman ? » demande enfin Derek. Stiles le regarde puis il regarde son père et plisse son nez. « Est-ce que la mère de Derek est avec maman ? Est-ce qu'elles vont rentrer bientôt à la maison ? »

Le shérif fronce les sourcils puis les masse avec son pouce pour essayer de faire disparaître la tension qui crispe son visage. « Ah, merde. »

Merde, c'est un mot pas poli.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek n'aime pas l'histoire que lui raconte le shériff. Il rampe sous la table de la salle de séjour et décrète qu'il n'en sortira jamais. En vérité, il n'en sort pas, jusqu'à ce que son ventre crie famine à l'heure du repas.

Scott apporte un tas de vêtements qui sentent comme s'ils venaient d'une friperie mais au moins, ils sont à leur taille. Derek et Stiles se disputent pour savoir qui portera le t-shirt qui a un loup dessus. Derek pense qu'il devrait l'avoir parce qu'il est un loup. Stiles pense que c'est lui qui devrait le porter puisque Derek est déjà un loup. Stiles est stupide. Derek fait jaillir ses crocs et lui gronde dessus , Stiles crie et s'enfuit. Mais il revient ensuite et tape Derek sur a tête avec la télécommande de la télévision et tout le monde pleure et le shérif punit Stiles en l'envoyant bouder dans sa chambre.

Le mardi soir, la meute vient leur rendre visite. La meute de Derek. Ce sont vraiment des grands adolescents et Derek ne se souvient pas exactement d'eux mais il peut sentir les liens qui unissent les membres de la meute les uns aux autres. Il sait qu'il est supposé les connaître. Alors ils les observe, en fronçant les sourcils, pendant qu'ils l'observent aussi du haut de leur immense taille. « Il est tellement… », dit un garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

« Terriblement adorable, » poursuit une fille vêtue d'une mini jupe en cuir noir. Elle a l'air de vouloir se pencher pour pincer ses joues alors Derek lui grogne dessus. C'est un grognement tellement aigu que tous les bétas de Derek ricanent.

Derek se jette sur eux, les crocs largement découverts. « Merde alors ! » s'exclame le plus costaud, une main posée sur le front de Derek, le bras tendu pour le maintenir à distance. « Alors ? Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? »

« Hé ! » crie soudain Stiles. « Laissez Derek tranquille ! »

Le gros costaud a à peine le temps de lever les yeux que Stiles se rue dans sa direction. Il fait un dérapage sur ses pieds pour s'arrêter, ses yeux d'ambre se mettent à flamboyer et il lance vers le haut ses petites mains. Une boule de lumière jaillit en traversant la pièce et frappe le béta en plein dans la poitrine. Le choc l'envoie valser contre le mur derrière lui. Les bétas regardent ce qui vient d'arriver, bouche bée. Stiles baisse la tête pour regarder ses mains , les yeux écarquillés.

« Papa ! » braille-t-il soudain. « Papa, je suis comme Harry Potter ! »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles est un sorcier, ce qui est complètement injuste parce que Derek voudrait bien lui aussi être un magicien. « Je vais avoir une baguette magique », chuchote d'une voix forte Stiles à l'oreille de Derek, tenant sa main très serrée dans la sienne alors que la fille aux cheveux blond vénitien essaie d'expliquer quelque chose. « Et je vais avoir une chouette. »

Derek essaie tant bien que mal de cacher combien il est jaloux de Stiles.

« Stiles, » dit la fille. « Tu n'es pas un sorcier, tu es une étincelle. C'est différent. Et jusqu'à l'autre nuit, nous ne savions même pas que tu pouvais avoir de vrais pouvoirs magiques. Mais lorsque les sorcières ont attaqué pour te faire du mal, tu as visiblement fait quelque chose qui vous a fait redevenir, toi et Derek, de petits enfants. »

Stiles regarde Derek en plissant son nez. Derek hausse les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ? » demande Lydia.

Stiles mordille sa lèvre inférieure et se tortille. Scott lui adresse un sourire pour l'encourager à parler. « Allez, Stiles. J'ai vraiment besoin que mon meilleur ami revienne, ok ? »

« Eh ! » dit Stiles, tout en tendant la main pour prendre celle de Derek. « C'est Derek mon meilleur ami. »

Derek ricane en regardant Scott et fait étinceler ses yeux rouges d'alpha du mieux qu'il peut.

Une semaine plus tard, John Stilinski est toujours en train d'élever son enfant âgé de cinq ans. Plus un autre enfant. Qui se trouve être un loup-garou. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça ? Et c'est vrai que c'est super de voir Stiles si heureux – les derniers mois ont été difficiles et John a détesté voir son fils épuisé tout le temps – mais est-ce qu'il ne serait pas possible qu'il soit heureux ET calme ? John a déjà élevé une première fois ce petit monstre hyperactif. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir l'énergie suffisante pour recommencer une deuxième fois cette aventure. Et au moins, Stiles n'avait pas autrefois ces satanés pouvoirs magiques …

John grimpe par deux rapidement les marches de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage lorsqu'il entend le bruit d'une explosion. Il entre dans la chambre des garçons juste à temps pour voir les rideaux exploser en paillettes, se transformant en pluie pour arroser les deux petits garçons qui dansent sous la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que je ne vous ai déjà pas mis au lit il y a déjà une heure ? » leur demande John. « Deux fois ? »

« Derek est un loup alpha et les loups alphas n'ont pas besoin d'aller tôt au lit ! » dit Stiles. » Si tu essaies de le coucher, il va sûrement t'égorger. Pas vrai, Der ? »

Il donne un coup de coude à Derek dans les côtes.« Pas vrai ? »

Derek rougit et regarde le plancher.

« Grogne lui dessus, » chuchote Stiles avec emphase , comme le ferait un acteur de théâtre.

« Au lit », dit John sévèrement. »Tous les deux, maintenant. »

Il s'en fiche que l'un d'entre eux soit une étincelle et que l'autre soit un loup-garou. Personne n'outrepasse les ordres d'un papa à l'heure du coucher. Jamais.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott n'aime pas Derek. C'est sans appel. Derek le sait. Derek n'a pas décidé encore s'il devait défier Scott pour se battre avec lui ou pas. Le loup alpha qui sommeille en lui affirme qu'il devrait le faire. Mais Scott est un peu trop grand, non ? Mais d'un autre côté, Derek a plus de bétas dans sa meute. Alors peut-être qu'il pourrait gagner ? Il n'en est pas vraiment sûr. En attendant, il bombe un peu le torse chaque fois que Scott fronce les sourcils à son adresse, et il s'exhibe en tenant ostensiblement la main de Stiles dès que Scott se montre dans les parages. Et, après que ses bétas l'ont pris dans leurs bras pour qu'il puisse les marquer de son odeur convenablement, il fait des câlins à Stiles de nouveau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit l'individu de son entourage le plus marqué de son odeur.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Tu veux devenir grand ? » lui demande Stiles un après-midi. Derek fait dérouler sur l'écran du portable de Boyd des photos.

Quand il a l'apparence d'un alpha adulte, Derek a l'air vraiment terrifiant . Musclé et agressif et FANTASTIQUE. Mais il n'est pas un alpha très souriant, comme sa maman l'est. L'était. Penser à sa mère lui fait mal à la poitrine. Il y a aussi des photos de Stiles sur le portable de Boyd. Il a l'air un peu stupide. Stiles a toujours l'air un peu stupide. Avec son sourire stupide et ses pouvoirs magiques stupides et son jeu stupide qui consiste à embrasser Derek cinq fois avant qu'ils aillent se coucher le soir. Stiles est stupide mais Scott ne peut pas l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Derek hausse les épaules et continue à faire défiler les photos. « Et toi ? »

« Si j'étais grand, je pourrais conduire ma jeep », dit Stiles et il soulève son t-shirt pour lécher l'endroit où il a fait tomber tout à l'heure du ketchup. « Et je pourrais aussi dire de vilains mots. »

« Tu dois avoir plus de trente ans pour avoir le droit de dire le mot qui commence par P…, » énonce doctement Derek , en connaisseur.

« Quel mot en P ? » demande Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je ne le connais pas encore », dit Derek.

« Mais tu dois avoir plus de trente ans pour avoir le droit de le dire. »

Stiles se penche un moment en s'appuyant contre lui pour regarder sur l'écran des photos d'eux.

« Est-ce que nous étions meilleurs amis quand nous étions des grands, Derek ? »

« Oui, » dit Derek sans aucun hésitation parce qu'il ne peut pas s'imaginer qu'il en soit autrement. Stiles lui fait un grand sourire.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Nous avons trouvé une solution, » annonce Lydia.

Stiles essaie de regarder entre ses jambes parce que ses dessins animés ont commencé à la télé. Ses dessins animés, quoi !

« Les sorcières t'ont lancé un sort destiné à te faire mourir », dit Lydia. « Mais c'était une sorte de sortilège très spécial. Sans rentrer dans des détails compliqués, on peut dire que le sort agit en te faisant rapidement vieillir jusqu'à ce que tu meures. Tu vieillis de dix ans en quelques secondes. Et tu meurs en moins d'une minute."

«Mince, » dit Derek.

« Mais Stiles, » poursuit Lydia, qui prononce son prénom comme si c'était aussi un sortilège, ce qui conduit ce dernier à lever la tête pour la regarder en souriant, « Stiles a fait quelque chose de tout à fait incroyable. Il a inversé le sort pendant que les sorcières le lançaient. Sauf qu'il l'a inversé le processus de vieillissement un tout petit peu trop … »

Stiles examine la croûte sur son genou. Lydia sort un pulvérisateur de son sac à main.

« Une fois que nous avons repéré le sort, Deaton a pu élaborer un antidote. Une petite pulvérisation de ce produit et d'ici demain, vous reprendrez tous les deux votre aspect normal. »

« Stiles n'a jamais été normal, » dit son père ironiquement du canapé et il tend la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Stiles. Ensuite il ébouriffe aussi ceux de Derek. Stiles glousse et se précipite sur les genoux de son papa pour avoir un câlin. Lydia pose la bouteille et les laisse.

« Tu veux redevenir grand ? » demande Derek cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils partagent un bain moussant. Stiles forme un chapeau pointu avec les bulles. Peut-être que c'est censé représenter un chapeau de sorcier. « Je veux savoir quel est le mot en P… »

Le père de Stiles s'esclaffe de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je te l'ai dit, mon petit, c'est patate. »

« Ce n'est pas patate ! »

Derek éclate de rire et souffle sur le chapeau de sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

« Papa ? » Stiles s'amuse à faire des éclaboussures pendant une seconde.

« Est-ce que moi et Der nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde quand nous sommes grands ? »

Le père de Stiles s'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte. Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et sourit. Les coins de ses yeux se plissent. « Meilleurs amis ? Vous, les garçons, vous êtes quelque chose l'un pour l'autre, ça, c'est sûr. »

Derek ne comprend pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire mais il aime bien la façon dont le père de Stiles sourit quand il le dit.

Le père de Stiles leur lit Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ce soir-là, sauf que c'est une version du conte où le petit Chaperon Rouge est un garçon qui a des pouvoirs magiques et le loup n'est pas vraiment ni gros ni méchant, même s'il aime bien le faire croire. Derek est appuyé contre le père de Stiles, tandis que Stiles s'est blotti contre son père aussi, mais de l'autre côté. Derek fait des bruits de grondement et fait briller ses yeux d'une lueur rouge et Stiles fait étinceler dans l'air des particules qui ressemblent à des lucioles. Et le père de Stiles fait toutes les voix.

« Je t'aime, mon petit, » dit le père de Stiles en plaquant un baiser sonore sur le front de Stiles quand il commence à les mettre au lit tous les deux.

Derek a droit aussi à son bisou. « Je t'aime aussi, gamin. »

Il prend le pulvérisateur. Stiles ferme fort les yeux et sourit. Derek l'imite. Le spray sent un peu comme la lavande. Derek éternue. Rien de magique ne se passe au premier abord. Rien comme par exemple grandir de plusieurs années en une seconde à peine, mais le père de Stiles leur dit qu'il se pourrait bien qu'ils redeviennent grands mais seulement demain matin.

Il borde de nouveau la couette, sort de la chambre et Stiles met ses bras tout maigres autour du cou de Derek.

« Les bisous ,» quémande-t-il. Il demande toujours des bisous et Derek sait qu'il ne se taira pas tant qu'il ne les aura pas obtenus. Il est si casse pied que ça fait grogner le loup de Derek. Stiles dit qu'il le fait ronronner mais c'est idiot. Les loups ne ronronnent pas. Derek l'embrasse sur le front, et ensuite sur la joue gauche, puis sur la joue droite et sur le nez. Il réserve le dernier bisou pour les lèvres de Stiles. Stiles a le goût du dentifrice.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami pour la vie, » chuchote Stiles à Derek.

Derek s'endort avec un sourire sur le visage.

Prends ça dans tes dents, Scott Mc Call !

Derek est réveillé par le contact rugueux de la barbe de Stiles contre sa gorge. Derek essaie de se libérer et tombe presque du lit. Depuis quand est-ce que le lit est devenu si étroit ?

Sans blague.

Depuis que deux adultes ont essayé de le partager.

Derek contemple son corps de haut en bas. Et fait de même pour celui de Stiles.

Deux adultes nus.

Le remue ménage a aussi réveillé Stiles. Il cligne des yeux, parce qu'il est encore en train de lentement émerger de son sommeil puis il fait un étrange bruit aigu lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'ils sont tous les deux nus. Il s'écarte précipitamment de Derek.

« Je suis pratiquement sûr que tu n'étais pas autant une source de déconcentration lorsque nous avons pris ensemble un bain la nuit dernière ! »

« La ferme, Stiles, » marmonne Derek et il grimace un peu lorsqu'il se remémore tout ce qui s'est passé la semaine précédentes. Les bains moussants qu'ils ont partagés. Les trous creusés dans le jardin comme un chiot. Quand il a forcé ses bétas à le porter à califourchon sur leur dos. Mais il se souvient surtout des bains moussants qu'ils ont partagés.

Derek s'oblige à s'asseoir et fait basculer ses jambes en dehors du lit. Le tapis est chaud contre ses pieds.

Mince alors. Il vient de se réveiller nu aux côtés de Stiles. Derek n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il va gérer ce truc. Derrière lui, Stiles se dépêche de sortir du lit, en emportant avec lui la couette.

« Hum. Voyons. Des habits. Nous avons besoin d'habits, absolument, pas vrai ? »

Il se dirige vers sa commode et tire violemment le tiroir du haut. Il le referme brusquement lorsqu'il se rend compte que le tiroir est rempli d'habits qui conviennent seulement à un enfant âgé de cinq ans. Il grommelle dans sa barbe, ouvre un second tiroir et l'instant d'après un pantalon de jogging atterrit sur le visage de Derek.

Derek l'enfile rapidement, son visage est cramoisi.

« Alors, hum, » dit enfin Stiles.

Quand Derek se risque à jeter un coup d'œil, il voit que Stiles porte lui aussi un pantalon de jogging. «Réveil le plus embarrassant qu'on n'aura jamais vécu ou bien réveil le plus embarrassant qu'on n'aura jamais vécu ? »

Derek ne peut pas empêcher un sourire en coin de naître sur son visage. « Ouais. »

« Ok mais cette situation ne doit pas nous paraître si bizarre », ajoute Stiles . « Enfin, pas totalement bizarre. Après tout, nous sommes des amis, non ? »

« Meilleurs amis, » murmure Derek et il rougit lorsqu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Ouais, » Stiles se gratte la joue et regarde le plancher. Lorsqu'il lève la tête de nouveau, il sourit. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? Meilleurs amis, je veux dire, je t'ai donné la moitié de mon dernier pot de beurre de cacahuètes après tout, non? »

Derek éclate de rire. « Oui. »

Stiles s'approche plus près et le frappe doucement sur l'épaule. « Alors, meilleurs amis ? »

Derek se lève, étend son bras pour enrouler ses doigts autour des hanches minces de Stiles. Le visage de Stiles est rouge vif, ses yeux sont écarquillés. Derek se penche lentement et presse ses lèvres contre son front. Ensuite sur sa joue gauche. Ensuite sur sa joue droite. Stiles sourit largement lorsque Derek embrasse son nez. Et puis son sourire s'évanouit et il incline la tête pour rencontrer la bouche de Derek. Le baiser est chaud et doux et Derek sent Stiles frissonner contre lui lorsque leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent et que leurs langues se rencontrent.

« Meilleurs amis , » chuchote Derek alors qu'il achève de l'embrasser.

Stiles sourit puis rit, et finit par enfouir son visage tout rouge dans le cou de Derek.

Le shérif s'apprête à partir au travail lorsque Derek descend les escaliers.

« Derek. Heureux de te revoir tel que tu es. » Il donne une tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Derek.

« Merci. » Ce mot sort difficilement de sa bouche, ne semble pas naturel. « Merci pour avoir pris soin de moi. Je n'avais personne pour… » «

« Tu auras toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter ici, Derek. Ok ? Toujours. "

L'expression qu'affiche le shérif est sévère et affectueuse à la fois. Il sourit. « En plus, tu étais cent fois plus facile à gérer que Stiles. »

Derek secoue la tête et sourit.

« On dîne à sept heures, » lui dit le shérif. « Toi et Stiles vous cuisinez. Vous me devez bien ça. »

Derek suppose qu'il a raison.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il ne se souvient plus de l'endroit où il a garé sa voiture le dernière fois qu'il l'a conduite et quelqu'un s'est sûrement chargé de la déplacer de toute façon. Alors Derek décide de partir à pied pour rejoindre son loft. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de franchir le parterre de gazon devant la maison des Stilinski qu'il entend la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher s'ouvrir.

« Derek ! Hé, Derek ! »

Il se retourne et voit Stiles lui faire signe frénétiquement. « Quoi ? »

« Le mot en P ! » hurle Stiles, le visage illuminé d'un grand sourire. « C'est putain ! »

« Je le sais, Stiles, » dit Derek.

« Je le crie même si je n'ai pas trente ans ! Putain ! »

« Je peux t'entendre le hurler, » réplique Derek, « Donc tes voisins aussi. »

« Putain ! » Le rire de Stiles résonne fort dans les airs. « Putain ! »

Derek se retourne et s'en va avant que quelqu'un appelle les flics.

Stiles est stupide.

Stiles est resté stupide.

Et il est tout à Derek.

Derek arbore un large sourire tout le long de son chemin jusqu'au loft.

* * *

 _Une petite review pour l'auteur et la traductrice?_

 _Bisous les loups_


	2. Toutes les histoires méritent une fin

_Bonjour les louloups!_

 _Aujourd'hui GershwinTHECat nous gâte! Les autorisations obtenues deux nouvelles traductions pour cette fin de semaine._

 _ **Bleepobleep** a écrit cette petite fic suite à un prompt de sterekseason qui mettait en scène les personnages de Derek et Stiles âgés d'une cinquantaine d'années. Merci à elle d'avoir autorisé **GershwinTHECat** de traduire son histoire._

 _Le titre à été trouver par notre chère traductrice étant donner que ce petit orphelin n'en avait pas_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Toutes les histoires méritent une fin**

* * *

« Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé?

\- Quoi ? Le vieil homme hausse ses sourcils. Je vous ai tout raconté, comment on s'est débarrassé des kelpies,(1) absolument tout. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter à cette histoire. »

La meute s'est formée récemment, n'a pas encore été confrontée à l'adversité. C'est un tout jeune Alpha qui est à sa tête, et qui s'efforce d'avoir la situation en main.

Un jeune garçon revêtu d'une chemise à carreaux croise les bras. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Stiles et Derek ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question à la noix ? Sortez de mon porche, allez, débarrassez le plancher ! Vous avez des kelpies à affronter! »

L'homme se lève, les yeux étrécis par la colère.

La meute se disperse et leur jeune émissaire – le jeune garçon trop curieux qui pose tout le temps des questions- remercie rapidement d'un signe de tête le vieux sage. Ce dernier vit à l'écart de cette petite ville de l'Oregon depuis au moins une dizaine d'années. Les histoires le suivent comme un nuage de fumée et de cendres. Il est dangereux, et utilise ses pouvoirs magiques aussi facilement que si c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Ils sont venus de loin pour chercher de l'aide et ce long voyage en a valu la peine : ils ont eu droit à des heures d'explications, à des récits riches d'expérience, qui leur ont montré comment une autre meute s'est autrefois débrouillée pour affronter elle aussi ce même genre de menaces.

Le jeune garçon se retourne encore, une ultime fois, pour regarder le vieil homme qui se balance sur son fauteuil, sous son porche. Tout cela a le goût d'une histoire inachevée.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles regarde les jeunes partir, le cœur lourd. Encore un groupe composé d'adolescents très différents les uns des autres. Au premier abord, ils avaient semblé plutôt naïfs et candides. Ils étaient partis du principe que Stiles allait les sous-estimer. Allait les infantiliser. N'allait pas leur donner les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Mais Stiles s'était souvenu d'une autre meute, des années auparavant.

Il rompt le décorum dont il s'entoure une fois qu'il est certain d'avoir entendu les voitures démarrer et s'éloigner pour prendre la piste qui mène vers la ville. Il est très rare que qui que ce soit vienne dans ce secteur de la forêt, d'autant plus que les rumeurs vont bon train à propos du « sorcier fou » qui y habite. Stiles ne fait rien pour démentir cette rumeur, parce que l'alimenter signifie que les gens le laisseront tranquille. De temps en temps, il se coltine une poignée d'adolescents casse-cou qui veulent prendre le risque d'aller voir le cottage hanté. Il se grime alors à l'aide d'un enchantement pour se donner l'apparence d'un centenaire et il se comporte vraiment comme un vieux grincheux. Il n'a pas de pelouse mais c'est plutôt amusant de dire quand même aux gamins de déguerpir de son gazon.

Et puis il y a aussi des gens qui cherchent de l'aide. De l'aide véritable, pour affronter des phénomènes surnaturels. Ce n'est pas fréquent, vu les efforts que Stiles déploie pour rendre le lieu où il vit très difficile à trouver, mais les plus déterminés finissent par réussir à le débusquer.

Stiles rentre dans son cottage, s'étire tout en marchant. Il capte un reflet de son visage dans le miroir de la salle de séjour et grimace. Il a plus de cheveux gris qu'il le pensait. Jour après jour, il ressemble de plus en plus au vieil homme dont il endosse le déguisement et très bientôt, il n'aura plus besoin d'utiliser la magie pour avoir l'air d'un vieillard. Il soupire, touche son ventre mou, regarde ses rides autour de ses yeux.

Il a la cinquantaine bien tassée mais c'est de toute façon assez rare pour n'importe quel individu côtoyant les phénomènes surnaturels de vivre aussi longtemps. La plupart des gens le considéreraient comme chanceux d'avoir atteint cet âge.

Stiles n'aime pas trop réfléchir à cette question.

Il trouve son chapeau et le met. Il lui évitera d'attraper un coup de soleil à son âge. Il retourne dehors, s'installe de nouveau dans son fauteuil à bascule, regarde les nuages se gonfler et traverser le ciel. C'est beau, ce coin de l'Oregon. Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Des meutes stables, sans soucis particuliers, sont installées aux alentours. Il n'a pas grand-chose à faire mais, de temps en temps, quelqu'un vient pour lui demander de l'aide. Ca ne dérange pas Stiles. Il mène une vie agréable, sereine. Il se réveille, boit son café en mangeant un bagel , jardine un peu. Se fait à manger. Lit un bouquin ou fait la sieste. Regarde ce qui passe à la télé. Mange son repas du soir . Contemple le coucher de soleil depuis son porche. Quand il rentre, il vérifie que ses fichiers sur les phénomènes surnaturels sont à jour. Se met au lit. C'est la routine. C'est tranquille. A part les moments où il doit parfois répondre à des questions posées par des meutes installées dans l'Oregon, jamais rien n'arrive. C'est une existence solitaire, plaisante, du moins tant que Stiles se comporte comme s'il ignorait la douloureuse solitude qui hante son cœur.

Il est assis sur son fauteuil à bascule, se balance d'avant en arrière, il est en train de se demander s'il ne va pas faire une sieste quand , soudain, il entend des pas approcher. Stiles ouvre les yeux.

« Monsieur … J'étais curieux de savoir… oh… hum…. »

C'est encore le jeune garçon, cette fois sans sa meute.

« Dites donc, les gamins, vous ne devriez pas être sur la route? » Stiles hausse un sourcil.

« Jimmy et les filles peuvent rentrer en prenant une seule voiture. Moi, je peux revenir plus tard dans la mienne. En plus, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour négocier. Je suis seulement le mec qui fait des recherches. »

« Pas seulement, » s'écrie Stiles en levant une main. Il s'appuie un peu plus sur sa jambe droite pour se lever de son fauteuil. « Eh bien, si tu as l'intention de traîner dans le coin, tu pourrais tout aussi bien te rendre utile en m'aidant à désherber. »

« Oh ! Oui, je peux vous donner un coup de main. »

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Stiles fixe le garçon qui- aimerait- devenir- émissaire-de - la-meute. Et qui ne sait pas qu'il en est déjà un.

« Ricky. Merci, Monsieur, euh… »

Stiles renifle un coup et fait un signe de la main en direction du gamin pour l'interrompre. Il sait bien comment les jeunes le surnomment. Commérages, rumeurs et compagnie. Celui-Qui- a- Couru- avec- les- Loups. Le Gardien des Sortilèges. La Mort Incarnée.

C'est ce dernier surnom qui lui donne la nausée. Il n'aime jamais se souvenir de cette époque.

Stiles montre au gamin où se trouve l'abri de jardin et rentre au cottage pour faire du thé. Il entrevoit son reflet dans la bouilloire et s'assied sur une chaise.

Il est si las. Il a vu ses amis – des gens bien, des gens qu'il aimait – mourir avant que leur heure soit venue, en défendant leur territoire, leur foyer. Il se demande, un court instant, comment c'est, maintenant, Beacon Hills. Il a entendu dire que la ville avait un nouveau protecteur mais il n'a pas le courage d'y retourner. De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien là-bas. Tous ceux qu'il a aimés sont soit morts, soit partis, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la terre.

Le vrombissement du moteur de la tondeuse s'arrête et Ricky entre, hésitant, dans la cuisine, en passant par l'arrière du cottage. « Est-ce que je peux vous être utile à autre chose ? »

« Viens prendre un thé, » dit Stiles, en poussant une tasse vers lui. « Il y a de la menthe dedans. C'est bon pour ton étincelle. »

« Ma quoi? »

Stiles joue le rôle d'un Obi Wan Kenobi pendant quelques minutes. Ricky n'est pas un mauvais bougre, se convainc-t-il, même s'il est un peu effronté. Après que Stiles lui a expliqué l'enchantement qu'il utilise pour se donner l'apparence d'un vieillard, Ricky s'accorde à dire que la longue barbe blanche est assez cool et qu'elle donne de la crédibilité à son incarnation de sorcier qui maîtrise des pouvoirs occultes. Cependant, il suggère que Stiles se fasse plutôt pousser une barbe, qui serait vraiment la sienne. Stiles est vexé. Ses cheveux grisonnent mais ne sont pas blancs. Il est un homme dans la force de l'âge, même si l'employée qui vend les tickets d'entrée au cinéma lui donne systématiquement la réduction sénior.

Il se dirige en titubant un peu vers sa bibliothèque, sélectionne quelques exemplaires de livres, revient, les pose sur la table et les pousse vers le gosse.

« Je ne peux pas les prendre, » dit Ricky et ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'il caresse du doigt la couverture d'un des livres. « Ils sont d'une valeur inestimable. Légués et transmis d'un émissaire à un autre émissaire… »

« Eh bien, c'est à toi que je les lègue, » réplique Stiles, agacé.

Ricky boit son thé, il est assis d'une manière qui montre qu'il appréhende de demander quelque chose et il fixe Stiles .

« Allez, vas-y, pose tes questions. C'est pour cela que tu es resté, pas vrai? »

Ricky pose sa tasse.

"J'ai juste … oui. J'ai juste besoin de savoir quelque chose. La meute à propos de laquelle vous nous avez raconté votre histoire, celle qui a négocié avec les kelpies, c'étaient des gens qui ont réellement existé et c'étaient … vu la façon dont vous avez parlé d'eux … C'étaient vos amis ? »

« Oui , » répond Stiles. Il prend une profonde inspiration puis souffle. « La plupart sont morts. Ou partis. Je suis plus âgé que j'en ai l'air, gamin. »

La magie provoque des choses étranges quand elle circule dans votre corps. Tout comme pour les loups-garous, l'espérance de vie des émissaires – si on survit à tous les aléas du surnaturel – est relativement inconnue, étant donné que les plus vieux émissaires sont éparpillés aux quatre coins du territoire et qu'ils veillent jalousement à protéger leurs secrets. Stiles ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il peut s'attendre de ce point de vue-là. Va-t-il vivre encore cinquante ans de plus ou même cent ans de plus ? Impossible à dire. Sa vie est toute tracée de toute façon, quel que soit le nombre d'années qui lui reste à vivre en solitaire. Il peut tout à fait se projeter dans l'avenir : il va vieillir dans ce petit cottage, devenir plus fragile avec l'âge avant de disparaître lentement de l'univers.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui est arrivé à Stiles et Derek? »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? » Les joues de Ricky commencent à rougir. « C'est juste…. J'aime les histoires. Et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient amoureux, vous savez… » Il a l'air pensif et mélancolique.

Le regard de Stiles se perd dans le vague, se perd dans les souvenirs. « Peut-être, » déclare-t-il enfin. « Ils n'ont jamais eu la chance de le savoir. » *

« Vous voulez dire… »

« Ecoute, Derek a quitté Beacon Hills une année avant que les kelpies attaquent. Lui et sa soeur sont revenus à cette époque pour visiter la ville et ont pu aider la meute à faire face aux kelpies. Derek a donné à Stiles la clé de la salle des coffres où étaient entreposés des documents traitant de diverses coutumes et pratiques magiques. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire, la façon dont ils ont traité avec les kelpies et tout et tout. Derek a quitté la ville peu après et voilà comment tout ça s'est terminé. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu cherches à savoir de plus. »

Ricky se rembrunit. « Mais… La façon dont vous avez parlé d'eux … et Stiles a sauvé la vie de Derek ! Là, au beau milieu du lac ! Et quand les kelpies ont réclamé un sacrifice, Derek s'est proposé à la place de Stiles et je … juste… je ne vois pas comment on ne peut pas affirmer qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Stiles pose sa tasse de thé et le bruit métallique de la tasse sur la table a un son chargé d'amertume. « Comme tu veux, gamin. Mais tu cherches un peu trop la petite bête. C'est juste une histoire, ok? C'était il y a très longtemps, tu n'étais même pas né. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Mais si, ça l'est, » insiste Ricky.

« Non. »

La lèvre de Ricky tremble et, mince , Stiles ne voulait pas faire pleurer le gosse, il pleure vraiment ?

« Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas simplement me dire ce qui leur est arrivé ? Est-ce que Stiles est parti à son tour et lui a avoué ses sentiments? Est-ce que Derek est revenu ? Je veux tout simplement savoir… Savoir si un amour tel que celui-ci peut marcher… Je veux … J'aime quelqu'un dans ma meute de cette façon-là et j'ai simplement besoin…"

Stiles pose une main sur l'épaule du garçon, avec douceur. « Ecoute. Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas marché entre moi et Derek que ça veut dire que toi et cette personne, vous ne trouverez pas le moyen d'être heureux. Les relations, c'est difficile. Si tu te fais du souci à ce propos, alors, parlez-en tout simplement ensemble. Soutenez-vous, l'un et l'autre. Vous pourrez réussir à faire en sorte que ça fonctionne. »

Ricky acquiesce.

Ils restent assis, tout en sirotant leur thé et Stiles ouvre même une boîte de cookies qu'il partage avec le gosse. Ils sont secs, le genre de cookies achetés en grande surface, ce qui fait prendre encore plus conscience à Stiles du triste état de sa vie, mais, bon, quoi qu'il en soit… Il va bien.

Ricky discute avec lui un peu encore et c'est plaisant d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Finalement, Stiles lui dit au revoir sur le pas de la porte en lui donnant une boîte en carton contenant des livres, le paquet de cookies et une tasse de thé à la menthe poivrée pour la route.

« Au revoir », dit Ricky, alors qu'il franchit le porche.

« Au revoir, Ricky », réplique Stiles en fermant la porte.

Ricky se fige soudain, il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose. « Attendez, vous … »

Stiles souffle, agacé. « Fais un bon voyage et rentre bien. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

L'été succède au printemps. Stiles est dans le jardin, en train de tailler ses rosiers. Il s'étire un peu et son dos craque. « Aïe, » grogne-t-il.

Il retourne à l'intérieur du cottage, et se demande si ça vaut le coup de dépenser de l'énergie et du temps pour mettre en route un sort de guérison. Est-ce qu'il lui reste d'ailleurs de l'armoise ?

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Stiles arrive à distinguer à travers les rideaux la silhouette d'un inconnu. Les coups sur la porte reprennent.

« Retenez vos chevaux, j'arrive ! » ronchonne Stiles, en traînant des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée.

Il ouvre, prêt à chasser d'un seul regard l'importun , quel qu'il soit et quoi qu'il demande, mais il se fige.

"Hum… Salut."

"Salut." Stiles cligne des yeux.

Les années ont été clémentes pour Derek. Ses cheveux sont poivre et sel, plus grisonnants aux tempes et ses traits se sont un peu amollis. Il semble à l'aise, il porte un sweater vert pâle, et ses yeux sont tout aussi magnifiques qu'ils l'étaient des années auparavant.

« C'est toi. » Derek souffle un coup, comme soulagé.

« C'est bien moi, » dit Stiles et il regrette immédiatement ce qu'il vient de dire. Non mais vraiment, après tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il arrive à dire, c'est « Salut » et « C'est bien moi » ?

« Hum… Tu aimerais entrer ? » demande-t-il.

Derek entre, regarde la salle de séjour avec intérêt. Stiles met en route la bouilloire pour faire du thé et ils s'asseyent. Se raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis leur dernière rencontre n'est pas facile mais il y a de bons moments aussi. Derek sort un portefeuille plein à craquer de photographies : Cora, sa femme et leurs enfants, tous installés au Pérou où ils mènent une vie heureuse. La dynastie des Hale continue. Et Derek ? Derek a voyagé dans le monde entier, faisant un peu de tout.

« Tu as travaillé comme ébéniste… le bois ? » demande Stiles, ravi. « C'est … »

« Tu ne vas pas oser, » dit Derek, les yeux brillants et rieurs.

« Il y a tant de jeux de mots possibles… Travailler le bois, ça te branche ? » lance Stiles en secouant la tête.

Derek rit. C'est un rire qu'il est bon d'entendre et dont le son chaleureux réchauffe l'atmosphère du petit cottage.

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Et comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ? » demande Stiles, parce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

Derek regarde sa tasse et ensuite Stiles. «Je vivais depuis un moment dans le Nevada et il y a eu ce jeune garcon qui est venu à ma recherche. Il m'a dit où tu étais et … il a ajouté que notre histoire n'était pas terminée. »

« Oh. » Stiles ne sait pas trop quoi faire de cette information. Il se demande s'il n'est pas en train de rêver.

« Je savais que si je ne venais pas en personne pour vérifier si c'était vraiment toi, je le regretterais pour le reste de mon existence. »

"Pourquoi ?"

« Parce que j'ai été assez idiot pour te quitter une première fois sans te dire au revoir et la seconde fois…. J'avais trop peur de ce que ce que tu étais devenu pour moi, de l'importance que tu avais prise dans ma vie. Désormais, je n'ai plus peur. »

« Bien, » dit Stiles et il fait la chose la plus spontanée qu'il ait jamais faite depuis des anné se penche en avant et l'embrasse.

Derek émet un petit bruit, exprimant à la fois sa surprise et sa satisfaction, et il l'embrasse à son tour, ses lèvres sont douces et tendres, il tend les mains pour prendre en coupe le visage de Stiles, pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Le baiser semble durer une éternité mais semble aussi bien trop court lorsque leurs lèvres se détachent. Derek presse son front contre celui de Stiles et ils se tiennent enlacés étroitement.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester ? » chuchote Stiles.

« Oui, » répond Derek.

Les choses ne changent pas beaucoup, sauf qu'elles changent tout de même. La vie est plutôt tranquille, à cet endroit de la forêt. Chaque matin, Stiles se retourne dans son lit pour réveiller Derek en l'embrassant, ils prennent leur café et leur petit déjeuner ensemble dans le jardin, écoutent les oiseaux gazouiller dans la forêt. Ensuite, Derek sculpte des babioles dans le bois ou alors entreprend de terminer la table qu'il taille depuis une éternité pendant que Stiles jardine. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien prendre la voiture pour aller manger en ville ou faire les magasins ou encore revenir au cottage pour faire une sieste ensemble, leurs doigts entrelacés. Les soirées sont paisibles : ils déambulent dans la forêt, main dans la main ou alors lisent des bouquins assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

En fait, c'est plutôt ennuyeux.

Mais Stiles ne pourrait pas être plus heureux.

* * *

(1) Kelpies: sorte de créatures ressemblant à des chevaux qui auraient des caractéristiques humanoïdes.

 _A tout de suite pour la deuxième traduction mes puppies_


	3. Pas de cadavres dans ma cuisine

_Voici la deuxième publication les louloups, on reste encore et toujours dans le thème du doux thé à la guimauve des fins de soirées difficiles_

 _Ficlet écrite par **crossroadswrite** traduite de l'anglais par **GershwinTHECat**._

 _Prompt reçu par **crossroadswrite** : Des cadavres d'animaux déposés par Derek pour Stiles._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de déposer des cadavres dans ma cuisine**

* * *

« Il faut que ça s'arrête,» dit Stiles, qui contemple, avec dégoût, ses pieds trempés de sang. Puis il regarde de nouveau Derek qui essaie obstinément de traîner un cerf à l'intérieur de la maison, même s'il est évident que ce truc ne passe pas la porte qui donne sur l'arrière-cour.

« Derek, » dit Stiles d'un ton sec qui mobilise immédiatement l'attention de son compagnon. Celui-ci lâche le cerf et trottine vers lui pendant qu'il lèche ses babines. « Peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de laisser des cadavres dans ma cuisine ? »

Derek vient donner tout doucement de petits coups de tête dans sa cuisse puis s'assied sur son derrière, haletant comme seul un loup heureux sait le faire, frétillant de la queue. Toutes les résolutions prises par Stiles fondent comme neige au soleil et il plonge ses doigts dans la fourrure soyeuse qui se trouve entre les oreilles de Derek.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur d'être coincé dans cet état et que tu veux subvenir à mes besoins ou un truc de ce genre mais en vérité, tu n'es pas un loup et ce type de comportement est vraiment très mal vu. Les gens normaux n'offrent pas à leurs petits amis des grosses carcasses de viande. Les gens normaux leur offrent des fleurs. »

Derek gémit doucement et se redresse, pose ses grosses pattes sur la poitrine de Stiles et lèche son visage pour s'excuser.

« Oui, je sais bien que tu n'es pas une personne normale mais tout de même. Plus de cadavres d'animaux, ok ? »

Derek grogne et lèche sa joue. « Ok. Maintenant, suis-moi, tu as vraiment besoin d'une douche. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire quand je t'ai dit que les gens normaux offrait à leurs petits amis des fleurs, » fait remarquer Stiles.

Derek dépose un autre bouquet de fleurs déchiquetées sur le sol de la cuisine puis trotte vers la porte, apparemment fermement décidé à offrir la moindre fleur qu'il peut attraper avec sa gueule.

« Tu nettoieras tout ça, » lui dit son père après avoir enjambé les fleurs mutilées qui gisent au sol et s'être servi une tasse de café.

Stiles lève les mains au ciel, exaspéré.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Mais ce n'est pas bizarre ?

\- C'est encore Derek, » lui répond Stiles, tout en plongeant ses doigts dans la fourrure toute douce derrière les oreilles de Derek et en le grattant.

« Oui, mais, genre… il agit la plupart du temps comme un chien, » dit Scott qui les regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Derek déplace sa tête qu'il avait enfouie dans le cou de Stiles et se retourne pour gronder doucement à l'encontre de Scott.

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est encore Derek. Cette situation durera seulement le temps que le sort disparaisse et il redeviendra celui qu'il est habituellement, un être grincheux et tout en sourcils renfrognés. »

Derek grogne, replonge sa truffe dans le cou de Stiles et exhale un soupir triste. Stiles l'étreint dans ses bras pour le cajoler. Il souhaite de tout son cœur que ce maudit sort s'achève et mieux vaudrait que ce soit le plus tôt possible. Il sait que pour l'instant, les capacités du cerveau de Derek ont été réduites à celles d'un loup, il sait que la sorcière a renforcé chez lui son côté animal dans l'espoir que Derek se transforme en bersek pour tous les tuer et enfin, il sait que Derek déteste cette situation, il sait qu'il est parvenu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à comprendre qu'une part de lui-même lui a été enlevée. Et cette pensée l'attriste.

Alors Stiles le cajole, l'embrasse entre les yeux et attend patiemment que le sort cesse de lui-même, comme Deaton leur a dit de le faire.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Il mord, » annonce Stiles à la cinquième personne qui essaie de toucher Derek sans en demander la permission, alors qu'ils effectuent leur promenade quotidienne dans le parc. L'homme retire immédiatement sa main et examine avec circonspection Derek.

« Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être tenu en laisse, alors ? »

\- C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas être touché et je garde sans cesse un œil sur lui, ne vous en faites pas, » réplique-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux en s'éloignant du type.

« Un toutou ! » glapissent avec enthousiasme des marmots qui se mettent à courir dans leur direction et Stiles ouvre la bouche pour les mettre en garde mais Derek lui flanque un coup de patte à la jambe et grogne.

Stiles ferme sa mâchoire dans un claquement sec et regarde dans un état proche de l'émerveillement un des enfants poser ses mains sur la fourrure de Derek et le caresser prudemment.

« Salut, toutou ! Salut, salut, joli toutou ! » s'extasient les enfants pendant que Derek reste immobile, sans réagir, et il les laisse le caresser, tournant son museau pour lécher leurs petites mains, ce qui déclenche leurs gloussements.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire attendri qui transfigure tous les traits de son visage et il se demande si Derek agira de même avec leurs propres enfants plus tard, quand le moment sera venu.

Un des parents des enfants, anxieux, se dépêche des les rejoindre et Stiles lui sourit, fait en sorte de se montrer amical, ouvert et bienveillant.

Ils finissent par rester ensemble pendant une heure environ, et Stiles apprend ce que c'est que d'avoir des enfants, de la bouche même d'une personne qui vient d'en faire l'expérience très récemment. Pendant ce temps, Derek joue à attraper les marmots qui courent partout dans le parc, se laisse tomber au sol à la moindre poussée, même la plus légère, et se roule dans l'herbe.

Il va avoir besoin d'une autre douche quand ils seront rentrés à la maison mais Stiles ne s'en formalise pas vraiment.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Papa ! » crie Stiles. « Est-ce que tu as fait la lessive ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mes habits !

-Est-ce que tu as vérifié dans le placard au bout du couloir ?

-Dans le … »

Stiles fronce les sourcils, traverse le couloir et n'est pas très surpris de trouver Derek qui dort, le ventre à l'air, dans une position bizarre et biscornue au beau milieu de ses habits qui l'enveloppent comme un nid protecteur.

« Tu as de la chance d'être mignon, » lui dit Stiles et il se résigne à porter pour aller travailler une chemise qui est d'une taille trop petite pour lui.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Cela fait à peu près deux semaines que Derek est retourné à l'état de bête sauvage lorsqu'au beau milieu de la nuit, Stiles se réveille avec la sensation d'étouffer. Il agite ses bras pour essayer de se débarrasser de ce qui l'empêche de bouger et entend pour toute réaction un grognement ensommeillé. Un grondement ensommeillé bien plus humain que ceux qu'il a l'habitude d'entendre depuis deux semaines.

Il se force à ouvrir les yeux et tout son corps se détend lorsqu'il constate avec soulagement que Derek a repris sa forme humaine.

« Hé, gros dur, chuchote-t-il, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek tout en le caressant doucement. Tu es comme qui dirait en train d'un peu m'écraser, là. »

Derek ouvre des yeux somnolents et les plisse, grogne et roule sur le côté du lit où il dort habituellement, tout en saisissant Stiles pour l'attirer contre lui et le presser tout contre son corps, en position cuillère.

« On ne va pas en parler ? On va se contenter de dormir ? »

Derek respire bruyamment contre sa nuque.

« Ok alors, » murmure Stiles et il gigote jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve une position confortable. Une bonne minute se passe avant qu'il ne sente des lèvres se presser contre sa nuque et susurrer un doux « Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. »

\- Je t'en prie, voyons, » réplique-t-il en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Puis il s'empare de la main de Derek, la plaque contre sa poitrine et, tout doucement, se rendort.

* * *

 _Voilà les puppies, la récréation est finis pour aujourd'hui_

 _On se retrouve dès que GershwinTHECat nous dégotes de petits marshmallow à grillés autour d'un bon feu._

 _On vous aime_


	4. Une peur bleue

_Bonsoir les louloups!_

GershwinTHECat _nous gâte encore avec une de ses petites traductions toute douce_

 _Mot de Gershwin : Cette petite fic a été écrite par la talentueuse **crossroadswrite** à l'occasion d'Halloween en 2015. Nous sommes un peu en retard mais… Une bonne histoire est éternelle (comme le sterek, n'est-ce pas ?)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Une peur bleue**

* * *

Deux petits garçons sont en train de marcher doucement en direction du manoir des Hale.

« Je parie vingt dollars qu'ils vont abandonner à mi-chemin, » s'écrie tante Lexie, la tête inclinée afin de mieux entendre la conversation des enfants.

Laura se lève du canapé où elle est assise avec Derek, saute par-dessus l'obstacle que forment les jambes de son frère posées sur la table basse et s'empare des billets que tante Lexie tient dans ses mains.

« Je parie vingt dollars qu'ils vont y arriver ! » s'exclame l'oncle Peter, qui feuillette un livre, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Derek n'est pas sûr de ce que raconte ce bouquin : sur la couverture sont représentés un homme aux cheveux longs, torse nu, et une demoiselle aux traits délicats, alors il ne peut que formuler des hypothèses à propos de l'intrigue.

Laura ramasse l'argent que Peter a posé sur la table et esquisse un sourire rapide. « C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi. Personne d'autre ne veut parier ? »

Le père de Derek crie, du fin fond de la serre où il jardine, qu'il parie dix dollars qu'ils parviendront jusqu'au manoir et Laura part prendre son argent.

Si sa sœur décide de quitter l'université et de se lancer un jour dans le métier d'usurier, aucun membre de sa famille ne s'en étonnera.

Derek soupire et, d'un air blasé, fourre une poignée d'oursons gélifiés dans sa bouche, directement prise dans la grande coupe remplie de friandises. Tante Olivia insiste pour acheter des sucreries chaque année, au moment d'Halloween, même si les gamins qui font la collecte de bonbons pendant cette fête en criant « une farce ou une friandise ? » ne s'aventurent jamais aussi loin dans les bois.

Il penche la tête et se remet à écouter la conversation des deux garçons, qui est devenue, depuis un peu plus de dix minutes à peu près, la principale source de divertissement des Hale en ce début de soirée.

 _« Il fait sombre, »_ chouine un des enfants.

 _« Ne fais pas ton bébé, Scott, »_ le réprimande l'autre.

 _« Mais je veux pas y aller, »_ geint Scott, tout à fait comme un bébé le ferait.

Ils ne doivent pas être très âgés, vu que leurs voix s'aventurent vers des hauteurs anormalement aiguës et que ça fait pas mal de temps qu'ils marchent en direction du manoir… Comme si leurs jambes étaient trop courtes pour les porter aussi loin. Derek se demande, avec indolence, où sont leurs parents et s'ils devraient appeler le shérif ou faire quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

 _« C'est notre honneur qui est en jeu, Scott ! Nous devons faire ce qu'aucun enfant de onze ans n'a fait auparavant ! »_ déclare solennellement le second garçon et Derek croit savoir que son nom est Stiles, mais il ne peut pas en être certain. Peut-être qu'il l'a mal entendu à cause du bruit du vent : après tout, quel parent serait assez fou pour appeler son enfant Stiles ?

 _« Quoi ?Se faire assassiner au milieu des bois ? »_ demande Scott et tante Lexie commence à glousser.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, » lui dit Derek.

« Ne sois pas aigri, Der'. Mange un bout de chocolat. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et fourre un Mars dans sa bouche.

 _« Mais non, idiot ! Nous allons crier « une farce ou une friandise ? » chez les Hale. Tu le sais bien. »_

« Tu as entendu, Derek? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas manger toutes les sucreries qu'il y a dans ce bol. Olivia sera furieuse si elle apprend qu'il y avait des gamins qui sont passés pour collecter des bonbons pour Halloween et qu'ils n'ont pas eu une seule friandise parce que tu les avais toutes mangées. »

Il lui tire la langue et entend bien continuer à manger les bonbons jusqu'au dernier lorsque, soudain, le bol lui est arraché des genoux et tante Olivia le fixe, debout derrière le canapé, les lèvres serrées, arborant un air qui annonce que la foudre va s'abattre sur lui s'il poursuit son manège.

« Désolé, tante Olivia, » dit-il d'une voix atone ; elle hoche en retour la tête et ébouriffe ses cheveux, parce que, en vérité, tante Olivia est aussi douce que les sucreries qu'elle aime mettre dans le bol.

« Ces friandises sont réservées aux enfants qui viennent taper à notre porte. Si tu avais envie d'avoir des bonbons pour Halloween, tu aurais pu aller de maison en maison chercher des sucreries avec tes cousins et tes sœurs. »

Il hausse les épaules. Il n'a pas tellement envie de sortir depuis – depuis Paige. En outre, il aime passer du temps à traîner dans le salon entouré de sa famille.

« Je suis bien ici. »

Tante Emily leur demande de se taire. « Je n'arrive pas à les entendre si vous parlez tous. J'ai parié de l'argent, moi ! »

Ils arrêtent de parler et écoutent de nouveau la conversation des enfants.

 _« On ne peut pas revenir ? C'est dangereux, Stiles ! »_

Eh bien, il s'avère que quelqu'un _a vraiment été_ assez inconscient pour appeler son enfant Stiles.

 _« J'ai dit à Jackson que nous pouvions le faire alors, maintenant, nous devons le faire … ou alors tu préfères qu'on se moque de nous pour le reste de notre existence ? »_

Scott renifle, ou, tout du moins, le son qu'il produit ressemble à un reniflement. Il pourrait tout aussi bien sniffer de la coke, pour autant que Derek puisse en juger.

 _« Non. »_

 _« Bien. Tu n'as pas envie qu'on se moque de nous. Alors, il faut que nous allions jusqu'au bout, »_ déclare Stiles. « _Et tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter des bois profonds et sombres, car je te protègerai,»_ assure-t-il d'un ton ferme et une clameur d'admiration attendrie passe comme un frisson dans l'assemblée des Hale.

Un chien aboie, apparemment comme pour confirmer les dires du petit garçon et l'oncle Michael arrive en dévalant les escaliers.

« C'était un chiot ? »

Sa femme lui fait signe de se taire.

 _« Roxy aussi, manifestement, »_ ajoute Stiles et ça répond pile poil à la question de l'oncle. Il y a bien un chiot qui les accompagne.

L'oncle Michael s'assied sur le canapé et met son bras autour du cou de tante Emily.

« Tu n'étais pas en train de faire les comptes ? » demande sa femme, en tournant la tête vers lui pour embrasser sa joue.

« C'est bien plus important ce qui est en train de se passer. Et, de toute façon, j'avais besoin d'une pause. »

C'est la tante Lexie qui leur demande cette fois de garder le silence mais même si désormais ils se sont tus, ils ne parviennent plus à distinguer les voix des enfants. Ils n'entendent plus que les brindilles et les feuilles qui craquent et la terre qui crisse sous leurs pas légers.

« Peter va gagner, » s'écrie Michael. « Ils semblent assez courageux pour parvenir jusqu'ici. »

La mâchoire de Tante Lexie se contracte. « Pas si je les en empêche. » Elle se lève comme si elle s'apprêtait à partir pour aller démolir une maison et ensuite déclare : « Qui veut aller terroriser deux enfant de onze ans avec moi ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je suis partant. »

« Alexie, voyons! » la réprimande tante Olivia mais les protestations de cette dernière ne sont pas prises au sérieux lorsque tante Lexie l'embrasse sur la bouche pour étouffer sa voix puis grimpe les escaliers pour appeler tante Lyris qui acceptera sûrement de se prêter au jeu. Peter aurait bien participé lui aussi s'il n'avait pas misé de l'argent.

«On devrait demander à tante Mai de venir, » suggère-t-il et le visage de tante Lexie s'illumine.

« Oui, qui d'autre que les forces ancestrales du mal personnifié pourraient efficacement terroriser de petits enfants ? »

La porte de la chambre de la tante Mai et de l'oncle Peter s'ouvre avec fracas et tante Mai en jaillit, parée d'un masque vert moulant son visage et revêtue d'une robe à fleurs.

« Vous m'avez appelée ? »

Tante Lexie se frotte les mains. « Parfait. »

Ils ne préparent pas quelque chose de trop sophistiqué et se contentent d'éteindre toutes les lumières du manoir et d'allumer la lumière du grenier toutes les cinq minutes à peu près.

« Vraiment, Derek, » grommelle sa mère d'un ton désapprobateur. « C'est comme si tu avais de nouveau cinq ans. Tu vas vraiment faire mourir de peur ces petits garçons ? »

Tante Lexie glisse la tête par la porte d'entrée et sourit à la mère de Derek. « Je te parie dix dollars que Scott va se faire pipi dessus. »

Talia plisse les yeux. « Vingt dollars s'il s'enfuit en hurlant. »

« Tu mises gros, dis donc ! »Derek sourit d'un air narquois.« Et après tu t'étonnes du comportement de tes enfants ! »

« Chut, vous tous ! Je dois hurler d'une façon bien sinistre pour frapper un grand coup ! »

Derek secoue la tête et dresse l'oreille pour déterminer à quelle distance les garçons se trouvent.

 _« Stiles, »_ pleurniche Scott, _« Et s'ils nous mangent , Stiles ? »_

Derek échange un regard avec Laura qui les observe s'affairer dans la maison : certains sont occupés à fermer les fenêtres , d'autre se chargent d'allumer puis d'éteindre la lumière du grenier.

 _« Ne sois pas idiot, Scott. Les Hale ne mangent pas les gens. »_

 _« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »_

Il y a un petit silence et Derek parvient à distinguer à travers la fenêtre derrière laquelle il se tient les silhouettes de deux garçons, distantes de deux bons mètres du manoir des Hale. Des rayons de lumière, provenant de leurs lampes torches, balaient les vitres.

 _« Ils sont sympas. Toche. Les gens sympatoches ne mangent certainement pas leurs semblables. »_

 _« Mais ils sont si bizarres. »_

Derek aimerait déclarer officiellement qu'il se sent blessé, à titre personnel, par cette affirmation.

Ils ne sont pas _bizarres_. Ils sont particuliers, tout au plus.

Tante Mai lance un regard oblique en direction des enfants et se tourne vers Derek en affirmant : « Tu es en mission commandée pour les faire trembler de terreur. »

« Je pense que c'est un peu… »

« Tu t'exécutes sinon je te confie Malia à surveiller pendant deux jours de suite. »

Derek soupire et descend d'un pas lourd et traînant les escaliers.

" _Je suis persuade qu'il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle ils se comportent bizarrement. »_

 _« Comme laquelle ?"_

" _Peut-être que ce sont des super héros qui gardent leur identité secrète et ils se comportent bizarrement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que leur secret se sache. »_

Derek serre les lèvres. Il est tout sauf un super héros. Il suppose cependant que ce constat ne s'applique pas aux autres membres de sa famille, vu qu'ils ont déjà spontanément sauvé la vie de citoyens ordinaires.

Il se souvient encore des questions interminables qu'il avait dû subir à propos de la façon exacte dont l'oncle Michael avait pu se débrouiller pour tirer un van de la rivière, à mains nues …

 _« Ou alors, ce sont de belles créatures mythiques. Comme des loups-garous! »_

Derek sursaute si fort en entendant ça qu'il trébuche jusqu'en bas de l'escalier.

 _« Peut-être que nous devrions retourner sur nos pas. Nous sommes en train de pénétrer sur une propriété privée sans y avoir été autorisés. »_

 _« Ces règles-là ne sont pas valables pour les enfants le jour d'Halloween, »_ affirme Stiles et Derek entend qu'ils sont en train de grimper les marches du perron, devant la maison.

« Allez, Derek, vas-y !" le presse tante Lexie. Derek n'est pas vraiment sûr que ce qu'il s'apprête à faire soit vraiment raisonnable mais, malgré tout, il ouvre brusquement la porte avant même que les enfants aient pu toquer puis il pousse un rugissement, fait briller ses yeux d'une lueur bleue et jaillir ses crocs.

Il s'attendait tout à fait au glapissement aigu poussé par les enfants, suivi par le bruit de piétinements affolés et de paniers remplis de bonbons s'écrasant au sol mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à sentir une batte de base ball venir frapper l'arrière de ses genoux, ce qui le fait trébucher et perdre l'équilibre. Soudain, il se retrouve en train de cligner des yeux en contemplant, stupéfait, le plafond.

« Ils vont nous bouffer ! » hurle Scott.

« Ohmondieuohmondieu , c'était super cool ! »

« Quoi ? » marmonne Derek en s'adressant au plafond, parce que _quoi._

« Hé, monsieur, vous allez bien ? » demande un des garçons, en s'approchant plus près de Derek et en l'examinant , et son petit nez en trompette frétille pendant qu'il balance sa batte en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule.

« Stiles ! On va se faire zigouiller ! »

Le petit garcon qui fixe Derek renifle avec mépris. « Pfff, les jolis garçons ne peuvent pas _me_ tuer, _moi_ , »

« Les jolis garçons ? » demande Derek et franchement… Il n'est pas _joli_. Il est… Eh bien. Il est juste… normal.

Quelqu'un, dans la salle de séjour, commence à s'esclaffer et Derek parie toutes ses économies qu'il s'agit de Laura.

Sa mère intime l'ordre à tante Lexie de venir régler la pagaille qu'elle a provoquée avec son plan.

Stiles – du moins Derek suppose que c'est lui – demande : « T'es pas un peu naze sur les bords comme loup-garou, non ? » Puis il reprend sa batte pour lui donner un petit coup dans les côtes.

Derek découvre ses dents et frappe la batte pour l'écarter de lui.

Oncle Peter vient de tomber du canapé, victime d'une crise de fou rire.

« Stiles ! » couine Scott, qui recule en chancelant et tire vers lui Roxy dont le corps est secoué de petits tremblements.

Derek se redresse et sent qu'il retrouve un peu de dignité lorsqu'il domine de toute sa hauteur le petit garçon.

Quelqu'un frappe dans ses mains et Derek se retourne : ce sont les tantes Alexie et Olivia qui s'approchent d'eux.

« Les garçons, s'il vous plaît. Maintenant que nous avons bien fait peur à ces petits garçons avec des trucages plus vrais que nature, c'est l'heure des friandises. »

« Des trucages ? » demande Stiles d'un ton suspicieux.

« Bien sûr, » commence à dire tante Lexie et tante Olivia couvre sa bouche d'une main. « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que les loups-garous existent vraiment ? »

Stiles regarde Scott et sourit.

"T'as entendu ça, Scott? C'étaient juste des trucages. Les êtres surnaturels n'existent pas pour de vrai, apparemment. N'est-ce pas ? »

Derek hausse un sourcil et croise les mains sur le torse parce que la situation lui échappe.

Tante Olivia commence à glousser.

Oh oui, la situation lui échappe définitivement.

« Oui, tu as raison, » articule tante Alexie doucement, tout en fixant son amie qui pouffe de rire.

« T'as entendu ça, Scotty ? Personne ici n'est réel. Tout ça, c'est un rêve. »

Scott souffle et se détend un peu.

« Stiles, arrête de t'amuser à parler de loups-garous et de te moquer d'eux. »

Stiles boude. "Tu ne me laisses jamais m'amuser! » s'exclame-t-il avant de se tourner et de faire un signe de la main à tante Olivia. « Salut Livie ! »

La tante de Derek enlève la main de sa bouche et lui rend son salut.

« Alors, vous avez des bonbons? »

« Dans la salle de séjour. »

« Cool, » dit Stiles en prenant par la manche de sa chemise Scott pour le tirer à l'intérieur du manoir.

« Attends, » dit tante Alexie, troublée. « Tu le connais ? »

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais pris sous mon aile une jeune étincelle puisque Deaton refuse absolument de le faire. »

« C'est _lui_ l'enfant dont tu as sauvé la mère l'année dernière? »

« Oui, heureusement que notre voyage avait été annulé. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas extirpé à temps la maladie d'origine surnaturelle dont était victime Mme Stilinski. » Ses yeux deviennent vitreux l'espace d'une seconde et elle frissonne.

Tante Lexie caresse son bras et la ramène avec douceur à la réalité, loin de ce qu'elle a pu entrevoir dans ses souvenirs.

« Ohmondieuohlala, » s'écrie Laura d'une voix perçante. « On peut le garder ? »

« Je ne suis pas un chien errant, » se plaint Stiles et Derek part en direction de la salle de séjour pour voir ce qui se passe.

« C'est Scott le chien errant ! »

«Hé ! » proteste Scott et Derek entre dans le salon juste à temps pour voir Stiles tirer sur les oreilles pendantes de chien fixées sur le sommet de la tête de Scott.

« Tu es vraiment un chien, Scotty."

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es supposé être? » demande Derek en détaillant l'ample sweat à capuche rouge et les dessins au feutre décorant les mains et le cou du petit garçon.

Stiles lui adresse un sourire malicieux . « Moi, je suis un délinquant. »

Laura enlace l'épaule de Stiles et pose sa joue contre la sienne. « Nous le gardons avec nous, c'est ferme et définitif. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il s'est passé presque une heure lorsque quelqu'un vient chercher Stiles et Scott, étant donné que tout le monde a refusé catégoriquement qu'ils repartent tout seuls. Stiles et Scott ont fini toutes les friandises de Derek et ont pratiquement conquis le cœur de toute sa famille.

Une voiture klaxonne devant le manoir et Stiles ainsi que Scott bondissent du canapé.

« Derek, sois gentil et emmène les garçons jusqu'à la voiture du shérif, tu veux bien ? »

Derek soupire mais les guide tous les deux vers la porte d'entrée, Scott courant avec Roxy sur ses talons, et Stiles aux côtés de Derek, restant tout près de lui.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir lacéré le visage lorsque je t'ai frappé avec ma batte. »

« Je ne suis pas un monstre. Et je ne frappe pas les petits enfants. »

« Ce qui est petit, c'est ton… »

« Oh, tu t'arrêtes là. »

« J'allais dire ton QI, espèce de sale pervers. »

Derek lui donne une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Après l'heure qu'ils ont passée ensemble, il estime qu'il a gagné le droit de le faire.

Scott est déjà monté dans le véhicule avec Roxy , confortablement installé sur ses genoux. De la main, le shérif leur fait signe depuis l'habitacle et Derek s'apprête à envoyer Stiles rejoindre son père lorsqu'une main tord le bas de son t-shirt. Stiles a levé la tête, le fixe avec un air sérieux et ses yeux semblent un peu lointains.

« Tu sais, un jour, je vais t'épouser . »

Derek ouvre la bouche, un peu interloqué.

"Quoi?"

Stiles secoue la tête et sourit. « J'aime tes yeux quand ils lancent des lueurs et brillent. Le bleu, c'est juste trop joli, joli garçon. »

« Quoi, » répète Derek platement.

Stiles lui fait un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule et grimpe dans la voiture. Le véhicule enclenche une vitesse et démarre à peine cinq secondes plus tard.

« Quoi. »

Laura glisse la tête par la porte et demande ce qui se passe pour que Derek mette autant de temps à rentrer.

« Je crois qu'un garçon âgé de onze ans vient de me demander en mariage. »

Il y a un moment de silence avant qu'il entende un gros bruit qui déchire l'air, comme si l'un des membres de sa famille éclatait de rire. Mais il lui est difficile de déterminer lequel vu que tous semblent tout de suite après se moquer de lui.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« Tu peux me redire pourquoi nous faisons ça, au fait ? »

« Parce que nous nous aimons très fort, Derek. »

« Je pensais que c'était parce que tu m'avais demandé en mariage quand tu étais âgé de onze ans. »

Stiles laisse échapper un rire et termine de nouer la cravate de Derek.

« Pour cette raison aussi. »

Derek fait une grimace dans le miroir. « Pourquoi avons-nous pris cette couleur pour les cravates ? Ce n'est pas terrible. »

« Arrête d'être grincheux, joli garçon. Je pense que le bleu, c'est la plus jolie des couleurs. Et je l'ai toujours pensé. »

* * *

 _On se retrouve vendredi pour une nouvelle douceurs mes lapins, en attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace pour notre traductrice et les auteurs, bonne soirée~  
_

 _Mot de Gershwin : Pour conclure : et tout le monde en choeur : awww !_

 _J'espère avoir illuminé de gaieté votre journée avec cette petite traduction !_

 _A bientôt !_


	5. Le Matelas

_Bonsoir!_

 _Un total Mea culpa de ma part, je n'avais pas oublier mais j'ai été déborder par ma vie privé..._

 _Bref! Avec quelques jours de retard je vous devoile cette petite traduction de_ GershwinTHEcat

 _ **Résumé** : Stiles et Derek sont policiers. Ils sortent depuis quelques mois lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à mener une enquête ensemble, la première fois depuis qu'ils sont en couple. Des disputes à propos de conflits personnels s'ensuivent. Pas de surnaturel._

 _Cette ficlet AU est inspirée d'un épisode de la sitcom **Brooklyn 99** et a été écrite lors de la **Sterek Week** (catégorie Scene stealer)par **42hrb**._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **L'incident du matelas**

* * *

« Tu es en retard de deux minutes, » dit Stiles avec un sourire narquois, « J'étais sur le point d'appeler tous les services d'urgence. »

« Je suis rentré chez moi après avoir passé la nuit dans ton appart' pour prendre une douche et j'étais si fatigué que je me suis endormi en me rasant, » s'exclama Derek en s'asseyant, tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu arriver en retard.

« Pourtant nous sommes allés nous coucher drôlement tôt, l'émission _Le Pire_ _Cuisinier_ était terminée à 10 heures, » répliqua Stiles. Puis il regarda autour de lui et s'écria plus fort , « Je veux dire, c'est à cause du sexe, il est épuisé par la nuit torride que nous avons passée ensemble. »

« Mais à qui tu parles ? » demanda Derek, d'un ton revêche, soit à cause du manque de sommeil soit à cause de l'évocation de leur vie sexuelle au travail – ou peut-être bien à cause des deux à la fois.

« Aux gens qui travaillent dans ce commissariat, pardi ! » dit Stiles avec une expression faussement horrifiée sur son visage suivie d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Oh, allons, mec, » rétorqua Derek qui ajouta dans la foulée : « Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit parce que ton matelas est bourré de bosses et de trous. »

« Oui mais je t'ai fait dormir du côté où les bosses sont les plus confortables, » assura Stiles, comme s'il était possible que des bosses soient confortables sur un matelas.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de me parler, attends que j'aie terminé mon café, » marmonna dans sa tasse Derek pendant qu'il avalait une gorgée de son café instantané et qu'il ouvrait un dossier sur son bureau.

« Ooooh, une querelle d'amoureux, » claironna Erika depuis son bureau situé tout près de celui du Capitaine. Elle était en train de se vernir les ongles tout en mangeant un donut.

« Non, je suis juste crevé, » répliqua Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Il avala une autre gorgée de son café.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de rentrer dans les détails, » affirma Erika, d'un ton blasé.

« Je sais ce qui va te redonner la pêche, » claironna Stiles en brandissant un sac rempli de drogues diverses. « Amphétamines, speed sous forme liquide injectable… »

« Oh ouais, cette came va te faire décoller comme il faut, » acquiesça avec enthousiasme le type menotté au bureau de Stiles.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes tous des flics, ici, Carl, lis ce qu'il y a écrit sur cette putain de porte, » grinça Stiles en regardant l'homme menotté. Il reposa le sac et fixa Derek d'un air impatient. Il espérait regagner les quelques points qu'il avait perdus à cause de son matelas merdique.

« Attends un peu, est-ce qu'il s'agit de la dernière drogue disponible sur le marché, la fameuse « Taxi » ? » demanda Derek, qui, pour la première fois de la matinée, semblait enfin retrouver un semblant d'énergie. Il considéra attentivement les ampoules qui contenaient un liquide jaune.

Stiles adressa un sourire à Derek, heureux de lui avoir fait retrouver son entrain. « Ouais, ton informateur avait raison, cette merde pullule à tous les coins de rue et dans certains clubs. »

« Mes informateurs sont les meilleurs, » proclama avec fierté Derek. « Mon secret ? Leur envoyer des cartes de remerciements rédigées par mes soins, écrites à la main. »

« Mmmmh , » dit Stiles en souriant tendrement. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Prêt à faire en sorte que notre binôme s'illustre ailleurs que par ses exploits au lit et sorte dans les rues de cette ville pour attraper quelques voyous ? »

« Ce serait notre première vraie affaire en tant que couple … Tu penses que nous allons assurer ? » interrogea Derek. Cela ne faisait que cinq mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient déjà été conduits à collaborer par le passé et qu'ils avaient toujours formé une très bonne équipe.

« Bien sûr, nous avons déjà travaillé ensemble sur des affaires, » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Puis il fit un bond lorsque Scott surgit par-dessus son épaule.

« Je viens juste de découvrir moi aussi une nouvelle drogue, » s'écria Scott avec un sourire. « Elle s'appelle "Ton Amour" et elle m'a défoncé à mort. »

« C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, Scott, » s'exclama Stiles en se levant et en enfilant sa veste pendant que Derek l'imitait. « Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit. »

« C'est de bonne guerre ! » lança Scott alors que Derek et Stiles sortaient accompagnés de leur suspect , qui allait leur servir d'indic pour aller enquêter sur le terrain.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, Stiles se retrouva debout au coin d'une rue, avec une pancarte qui incitait les passants à faire des dons pour une association de charité. Derek, pendant ce temps-là, se trouvait avec l'informateur menotté dans la voiture et attendait que ce dernier repère le dealeur. « Tu ressembles à un étudiant dans ce costume, » souffla dans le talkie walkie Derek , la voix un peu rauque.

« Et c'est une bonne chose ? » demanda Stiles, pendant qu'il brandissait sa pancarte en carton en direction d'une femme d'un certain âge qui passait devant lui.

« Oh ouais, » soupira Derek. Et l'informateur sur le siège arrière esquissa une grimace.

« Alors, je suis bien un étudiant en fin de cycle universitaire, » affirma Stiles en faisant un clin d'oeil en direction de la voiture. « Et la nuit dernière, je suis resté debout pour rédiger une dissertation d'histoire. »

« Hé ! Voici mon dealeur ! » s'écria Carl en désignant l'homme qui marchait en direction de Stiles.

« Stiles, le dealeur est l'homme qui porte un t-shirt rouge, » dit Derek dans le talkie walkie et Stiles commença à le filer. Lorsque l'homme se mit à courir, Derek sortit de la voiture et commença à le poursuivre aussi, laissant seul l'indic à l'arrière du véhicule.

Ils pourchassèrent le dealeur qui s'introduisit dans un immeuble puis emprunta l'escalier de secours du haut duquel il sauta. Stiles l'imita. Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur une pile d'ordures près d'une benne et Derek , qui avait fait pendant ce temps le tour de l'immeuble, maintint le type à terre pendant que Stiles lui enfilait les menottes.

« Oh, ça alors, » s'écria Derek après avoir regardé quelque chose au sol et détourné rapidement les yeux.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda Stiles en se redressant et en époussetant son costume.

« C'est seulement… que ce truc ressemble à ton matelas, » dit Derek en pointant du doigt l'objet sur lequel Stiles avait atterri lorsqu'il avait sauté de l'escalier de secours.

« Non, absolument pas, » s'exclama Stiles en donnant un coup de pied dans les ordures qui encombraient la surface du matelas. « Oh, oui, merde, ça y ressemble. OK. J'ai un matelas tout juste bon à être jeté dans une benne à ordures. D'accord, on va faire les magasins pour acheter un nouveau matelas après le boulot. »

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Derek. « Je suis très fier de toi. Et tu sais, quand nous aurons un nouveau matelas, il faudra l'inaugurer. »

«Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » sourit à son tour Stiles. « On pourra faire du trampoline sur le matelas. Ah non, attends, tu étais en train de parler de … sexe ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Derek.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Une fois qu'ils eurent coffré le dealeur et terminé de remplir toute la paperasse administrative, Stiles et Derek quittèrent le commissariat et allèrent au magasin de literie. « Tous ces vilains petits coquins sont là pour être testés, à ma façon. Je vais mettre à l'épreuve leurs ressorts,» déclara Stiles en se laissant tomber sur un matelas.

« Celui-ci, c'est le bon, » affirma , l'air heureux , Derek vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'ils étaient couchés tous les deux sur un des matelas.

« C'est l'une de nos nouveautés les plus abordables, » s'empressa de dire un vendeur.

« Oh bordel, mais c'est vraiment beaucoup trop cher ! » s'exclama Stiles , les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à la vue du prix.

« Tu as dépensé deux fois cette somme pour faire venir Mr Met, la mascotte officielle de l'équipe des Mets à ton anniversaire l'année dernière, » fit remarquer Derek.

« Et ça valait vraiment le coup, parce que Mr Met a pissé dans ma salle de bain, tout de même ! » objecta Stiles comme si son raisonnement était le plus sensé du monde.

« Les matelas sont chers mais dis-toi bien que c'est un investissement. »

« C'est juste que ça me semble être une grosse somme d'argent dépensée pour un truc qui est simplement un rectangle bourré de ressorts et de plumes , » rétorqua Stiles. «Et puis j'ai déjà un matelas.»

« Mais si tu prends un matelas neuf, ça voudra dire que je pourrai rester dormir avec toi, dans ton lit, » dit Derek qui commençait à un peu s'énerver.

« Seulement, ça ne me semble pas valoir le coup de faire cette dépense, » poursuivit Stiles. « J'ai chez moi un matelas qui convient parfaitement. »

« Eh bien, pour ma part, en refusant d'acheter ce matelas, c'est un peu comme si tu disais que je ne vaux pas le coup pour toi de faire un effort, » déclara Derek en s'éloignant de Stiles. « Je vais donc aller dormir sur mon matelas pour grande personne responsable, que j'ai acheté il y a dix ans et je ne t'invite pas à m'y tenir compagnie. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le matin suivant, Stiles entra dans le commissariat et trouva Derek déjà installé à son bureau, en train de travailler.

« Bonjour, tu as l'air drôlement reposé. »

Derek leva la tête et répondit, sans sourire : « Oui, parce que j'ai dormi dans mon lit. »

Stiles baissa la tête au moment où le Capitaine du commissariat arriva à leur bureau. « Nous avons trouvé quelque chose qui cloche en fouillant le dealeur que vous avez coffré. Il avait sur lui deux pochettes d'allumettes provenant du même hôtel. Si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour travailler ensemble alors que vous êtes en couple, il est nécessaire que vous alliez jeter un coup d'œil sur place, vous êtes partants ? »

« Bien sûr que nous sommes partants, » dit Stiles. Et il crut bon d'ajouter : « Nous sommes les meilleurs partenaires du monde, nous ne nous disputons pas du tout. »

* * *

OoO

* * *

L'hôtel était un établissement luxueux et une fois qu'ils eurent installé tout l'équipement de surveillance, ils allèrent dans la chambre dans laquelle ils pourraient examiner les images captées par les caméras de la police. Derek bondit sur le lit et Stiles l'observa en disant : « Il a l'air cher et mes fesses détestent les choses chères. »

« Je pense que tes fesses détestent faire des sacrifices pour notre relation et qu'elles n'envisagent rien de sérieux entre nous. »

« Mes fesses sont tellement sérieuses à propos de notre relation qu'elles mériteraient d'être au chaud, vêtues d'une veste en tweed, » répliqua Stiles d'un ton coupant. « C'est toi qui ne prends pas au sérieux notre relation. »

« Moi ? Je prends au sérieux notre relation, j'ai fait des tonnes de sacrifices, » dit Derek. « Je t'ai acheté de la nourriture dans ton fast-food préféré ! »

« Une bonne fois pour toutes, bon sang, Panera (1) n'est pas un fast-food ! » hurla presque Stiles.

« Parce que c'est _meilleur,_ c'est ça? » ironisa Derek.

« Si tu prends autant au sérieux notre relation, alors pourquoi tu n'as même pas encore dit à ta mère que nous sortions ensemble ? » demanda Stiles, passant de la colère à la peine. « J'ai lu son texto qui disait qu'elle envisageait de te faire rencontrer un type. »

« Tu lis mes textos ? » s'indigna Derek, profitant ainsi de l'occasion pour détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Ton portable a vibré pendant que tu étais à la salle de bain… »

« Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est ma mère. Une fois que je lui aurai dit que je sors avec quelqu'un, elle va m'appeler vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour m'asticoter à ce sujet et je vais devoir répondre à un tas de questions casse-pieds,» se plaignit Derek, dont la colère retomba un peu.

« Je suppose que je « ne vaux pas le coup » que tu lui parles de nous, alors, » dit Stiles en esquissant dans l'air, avec les doigts, des signes de guillemets pour appuyer les mots « ne vaux pas le coup ». « Et paf ! J'ai utilisé ce que tu as dit lors de notre précédente dispute pour mon propre compte, donc j'ai gagné, na na nère ! »

« Oh, c'est la merde, » s'exclama Derek en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles l'écran qui était censé diffuser en direct les images de surveillance, et qui était à présent complètement brouillé…

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek sortit du bureau du Capitaine, l'air dépité, et Stiles y entra à son tour.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez laissé une dispute d'ordre personnel nuire à une enquête de police. »

« C'était plus un différend portant sur la façon de traiter l'enquête, » osa dire Stiles et le Capitaine lui adressa un regard glacial.

«Oh, vous avez écouté les bandes, hein?"

« En effet, » répondit-il et Stiles hocha la tête. « Bon, un conseil. Si vous voulez garder Hale, il va falloir sauter le pas ou alors, vous allez le regretter, croyez-moi. »

« Ok, très bien, très bien… » répéta Stiles.

« Achetez ce putain de matelas, bon sang ! »

« Bien monsieur, » dit Stiles en quittant le bureau du Capitaine.

* * *

OoO

* * *

« J'ai discuté avec le Capitaine de certains problèmes personnels, » avoua plus tard Stiles à Derek pendant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de surveiller l'hôtel, mais cette fois, planqués dans leur voiture. « Derek Hale, je veux changer de matelas pour toi, » déclara solennellement Stiles.

Derek sourit. « Je vais appeler ma mère dès ce soir. »

« Et nous pourrons inaugurer le matelas quand il sera livré samedi, » ajouta Stiles en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek.

« Tu parles bien de sexe, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Derek. Stiles acquiesça puis se pencha dans l'habitacle pour l'embrasser.

« Attends, mais c'est notre suspect ! » s'écria Stiles , en ouvrant la portière. Il se mit à courir derrière l'homme, laissant Derek un instant interdit, avant que ce dernier finisse par sortir à son tour du véhicule pour poursuivre le suspect.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Ils inaugurèrent le matelas le samedi, puis le dimanche. Et Stiles transforma bel et bien son matelas en trampoline pendant que Derek prenait une douche le dimanche matin.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Panera est une chaîne américaine de boulangerie et de cafés.**

* * *

 _Un grand merci à Gershwin pour cette petite traduction et on se retrouve bientôt_


End file.
